The Harborview Injury Prevention and Research Center is a multidisciplinary effort which, through its research, education and prevention programs, seeks to diminish the impact of trauma on people's lives and to broaden the effectiveness of the Northwest region's injury prevention and trauma treatment programs. This application builds on the successful efforts of the current center to develop, apply and evaluate current and new interventions and strategies to decrease morbidity and mortality trauma. The center aims to accomplish this goal by: 1) applying state-of-the-art tools of epidemiology to determine factors for injury; 2) developing high quality data systems on injury and its consequences; 3) developing and rigorously evaluating new injury prevention programs and disseminating these nationally; 4) using biomechanics to study the causes of hard tissue trauma; 5) evaluating new, more effective measures to treat injured patients; 6) identifying the disability from the injury; and 7) training a new cadre of investigators in the field of injury research.